The Jerry Springer Show!
by ChainsLeatherSex
Summary: What happens when the jerry springer show is handed over to Marik Ishtar for a night? INSANE RANDOMNESS!


WELCOME TO THE LATE NIGHT VERSION OF JERRY SPRINGER.

This contains adult language and content viewers discretion is advised

'Welcome one and all to the fabulous drama of the Jerry Springer Show! Tonight is a special edition marathon of Jerry Springer episodes turned into the hands of our favorite Pyscotic Yami: MARIK ISHTTAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

(crowd cheers wildly)

Tonight he will deal with many teenager and adult problems and make them scream, swear, and attempt to pulverize each other. Now give a big hand for our host for tonight's show……. MARIK ISHTAR!'

"Good Evening and Welcome!" The blonde smiled, flashing pointy canines. "Now our first guest has been keeping a secret from his boyfriend of 3 years…. And tonight is the time when he is going to reveal his secret, please welcome Yugi!"

(crowd awes at the spiky haired midget)

Yugi walks onto the stage shyly. Taking his seat next to Marik he starts to sniffle softly. Marik putts an arm around his shoulders

"Ok Yugi, what is the big secret you have been holding from Yami for the past 3 years?" Marik asked softly rubbing the other boys shoulder..

"Well Marik…. Its that-"

THIS PROGRAM WILL CONTINUE AFTER THE FOLLOWING PROCEEDURE, DO NOT ADJUST YOUR TV FOR THIS IS A GENERAL PUBLIC WARNING SYSTEM. WE ARE CURRENTLY TRYING TO LOCATE A LOST MENTAL PATIENT WHO GOES BY THE NAME MARIK ISHTAR. IF YOU HAVE ANY CLUE AS TO WHERE HE IS WE WOULD BE MOST GRATEFUL. THANK YOU.

(The crowd gasps)

"That is a most surprising secret we have yet found…" Marik said with his eyes wide at Yugi balwing. (A/N incase you haven't figured it out he has told his secret but we didn't get to see it for the mental lookout thing…. Teehee Mariks an escape artist!) "Join us after the commercial break when his boyfriend is told the horrifying truth….."

(Yugi sobs in the backround)

COMMERCIALS-

"Hello, My name is TalulaIshizu. I look here into my millennium cough I mean crystal ball and I shall predict your fffuuuttttuuurreeee!" A crazy lady wearing a turban with long black hair picks up the phone and hits speaker button.

"Your on the air with TalulaIshizu and how may I help you?" A hard voice comes from nowhere

"Yeah I would like to see if any more idiots are going to try and kidnap my brother to get me to give up my company in the near future?" The lady closes her eyes and starts going 'aahhhhhh' and 'I think im getting something'

"I have bad news dear worried brother, for while you were making this over priced call… your dear sibling was taken 3 times, rescued twice, and is currently bound up in a warehouse near Hong Kong…." A resounding click was heard as the caller went into a flurry of curses.

"Call me now and get a reading free! For If TalulaIshizu cant see your future then your money back guaranteed!" she sand cheerily.

BACK TO THE SHOW-

"Were back and I would like to welcome…. YAMI!" The crowd cheers as a tight leather clad man strolls onto the stage and wraps an arm around the spiky haired sob fest.

"Now Yami how do you think your relation ship is going with Yugi?" Marik asked slyly. Yami shrugged

"Everything is perfect, chaste kisses, shared smoothies…. Loooong nights" he waggled his eyebrows at the crowd and the fan-girls went wild.

"Well what did you think when you were called and told that Yugi was keeping something from you?" Yami laughed

"This kid couldn't keep anything from me, especially his knickers!" Yami laughed again and Yugi blushed and cried at the same time, claming down slightly as Marik came to the ultimate question

"Well Yugi, don't you think its time to show Yami how much he really does know?" Yugi nodded…

"Yami… I love you "Yami snorted 'so and understatement " But hunny….. IM HETROSEXUAL!"

(crowd including Yami GASPS)

Yami's eyes turn darker and his hands start glowing. Five men with cattle prods and tazers come and jump on the furious Yami. Yugi sits there sobbing. Marik is grinning wildly. Some random fangirls try to beat the Springer Guys (the macho ones) away from Yami and end up getting tazed up the ass.

'Coming up next a small town girl from Domino cant figure out who the real father of her baby is, her brother (An ex street fighter) is willing to give 3,000,000,000 yen for the first person who can figure out and kill the person responsible. NEXT TIME ON THE JERRY SPINGER SSHOOOOOOWWW!"

A/N that was fun! I love it! YUGI ISNT GAY BWAAHHAHAHAAAAAA. For the next chappie I think im gonna have Jou and Seren. Then a Ryou and Bakura. And finally a tear fest between Jou and Seto. And for anyone who is misinterpreting my motives, I love all of these guys but I watched 3 episodes of Jerry Springer and Maury so I am RAWRING TO GO!

Random Fan-girl: For the sake of all humanity end this!

TJ: REVIEW!

REVIEW AND I WILL ADD AND EXTRA COMMERCIAL BONUS AND MAYBE MARIK WILL FINALLY GET CAUGHT AND THROWN IN A MENTAL WARD. But also give me ideas! I want many many episodes!

TJ


End file.
